vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
White Noise
White Noise, also known by his true name of Metatron,''' '''is the creation of Kheparia, the leader of the denizens and the Eternal Guardian of Repiton, meant to preside over the single life-bearing planet within the Solitary Universe's continuous cycle. He is the creator of The Game and houses the Incipisphere within a realm that fills all of the gaps on the outskirts of existence known as The Static. He communicates specifically with Murrit Turkin and Laivan Ferroo, in order to facilitate the launch of The Game to the trolls when their planet nears its demise. He has also communicated with Arcjec Voorat within The Static during his dreams and controlled his body to move and scribble down codes, symbols, and notes during his sleep from a young age. It is implied that he has been heavily involved with the trolls ancestors and the creation of lime blood. He uses pure black text with no troll tag to speak of. He has purposefully made himself partially omniscient and accurately narrates the events of ''Vast Error ''as they are needed to be shown to him on a television of his own creation, telling the tale in the second person and giving details on what is occurring, who the trolls are and how the story and its concepts work to an unknown audience. His false name is befitting of the void he lives within, 'White Noise' being a term used to describe static and the loud screech it makes when shown on a screen. White Noise changes his form with the death of each planet and universe within the cycle to honor the loss of the previous species who lived with it. His current form is an anthropomorphic skeletal figure with a fox skull as a head. He wears the currently much smaller and dying Green Sun around his neck, which is the source of his power and his heart and soul. Biography Personality and Traits White Noise can be described as polite, friendly, wise and extremely long-winded. Like a certain other immortal guardian, Noise is a gracious host who greatly enjoys conversing with visitors who he summons into his static realm. Unlike the aforementioned other immortal guardian, however, he is very personable and is not very smug, but is instead slightly overbearing and overly-talkative in conversation. As the narrator of the story, Noise is interested in the matters of story-telling and narrative, and intentionally leaves himself and others in the dark for the sake of dramatic reveal. His manner of speaking is appropriately verbose and descriptive when narrating. He is also has an interest in the construction of jokes, and has a decent, if somewhat dry sense of humor. Noise isn't the type to go into soliloquies and analogy, preferring to be more matter-of-fact in his dictation of the events of Vast Error. Having existed and overseen multiple instances of reality and seen the rise and fall of life and society in those instances, he is very knowledgeable about all sorts of matters regarding life on the planets he's watched over, even down to their various romance rituals, being able to explain them in great detail. Noise is very personally invested in the realities he oversees, and feels a great sense of loss whenever one fails to bare fruit and is forced into non-existence. This is indicated by how he holds onto the remains of those realities and he takes on new forms as a means of remembrance of those failed realities. As an Eternal Guardian, and the creation of Kheparia, White Noise's main motivation is to resurrect her so she can defeat her nemesis and equal opposite, Gaiaeon. He primarily works with the trolls for this one goal, as their success and their nature as aspect holders is imperative for resurrecting Kheparia and perpetuating existence. He has a lot of faith in the trolls and wholeheartedly believes in their potential, even though they are destined to fail at the goal presented by The Game. Relationships Kheparia Gaiaeon Laivan Ferroo Murrit Turkin Arcjec Voorat Ellsee Raines The Exemplar Trivia